Massage
by Mushmallow62
Summary: Ryuuto and Aideena were meant to be looking for treasure, but then Ryuuto gets rather distracted and as the old story goes one thing lead to another…


Massage

Rated: 15

Aideena is my OC

Ryuuto and Aideena were meant to be looking for treasure, but then Ryuuto gets rather distracted and as the old story goes one thing lead to another….

He reached out to grab those soft, squishy mounds, only to feel her hand slap his cheek _hard._ He gingerly rubbed his cheek, pouting at her.

_Damn, I was so close._ He thought to himself and looked over at her, though she just glared at him, no remorse for hitting him in her eyes.

"Don't-touch," She growled at him.

"Huh?" He looked at her in confussion; "But I do this at night too, you don't mind it then,"

"We are _alone_!" She exclaimed in annoyance, glad that there wasn't many people around them.

"But right now you are wering clothes, so it's not bad if I touch…" He reached out to touch her breats again, only to have the red haired girl cross her arms across her chest.

"You wouldn't like it if I touched you down there right now,"

He blinked at her; "Of course not,"

"Then why is it all right for you to touch me like that?"

"Because they are…" He began to gesture at her chest; "Just there,"

"That's not a real reason. Although there is no real reason is there?"

Ryuuto just shrugged; "I can't find a good enough reason for you,"

"No, no you wouldn't, you just wanted to touch," She sighed in annoyance, not understanding why he wanted to touch her breasts so badly.

"Yea I wanted to touch, so?"

"Can't you wait until we are alone?"

"Yes, but your boobs distract me… _all the time_,"

She stared at him for a moment, feeling a blush begin to rise to her cheeks; "Shut up,"

Ryuuto grinned and took a step towards her; "You're blushing," He began to caress her upper arms and slowly began to move towards her back.

"Oh, hush!" She told him and pulled away; "And stop touching me,"

Ryuuto pouted once again; "Fine, you can just touch yourself later,"

"Well you can just touch yourself too," She told him with a huff.

He grinned at her; "I don't have a problem with that,"

"Good, because you'll be having your own room," She informed him, making a plan to get her own room when they returned to the hotel.

He looked at her; "But I want you watch you touching yourself," He whined.

Aideena blushed even more than before; "Sh… Shut up! I don't… No. Just no you pervert,"

"Tch, fine," He moved away from her and began to pout once again.

"Had you behaved I would have let you share a bed with me," She told him as they began to walk off.

"You can't tell me what to do," He argued with her and she rolled her eyes.

"Yea? You can't come into my room,"

"Well I could sneak in,"

She just looked at him; "You are such a pervert. I am not even going to tell you what room I'll be moved to,"

He waved his arms around; "Calm down, I'm not going to go into your room,"

"Unless I invite you," She added and he smirked at her;

"What if I don't want to?"

"You always want to," She stated dryly.

Ryuuto raised an eyebrow; "Maybe there will be a day when I don't want it,"

She looked away from him, hurt that he would suggest such a thing; "Oh? A day when you'll be bored of me, so you'll go off and fins someone else,"

Ryuuto looked at her, reached out to take her hand into his own; "No, that's not what I meant,"

"Then what did you mean? Normally it's all that you want when we are traveling," She said and again felt a blush rise to her cheeks.

"Well, what if I become sick or something?"

She looked at him; "When have you ever been sick?"

"I never do," He told her proudly, unwittingly defeating his own argument.

"So, you're point is moot isn't it?" She said with a small smile and reached out to stroke his red hair.

He watched as her hand gently stroked his hair and then looked at her, she was smiling as she touched his hair although he wasn't sure why; "You have a strange obsession with my hair,"

"You're the one who likes to have this side long though," She pointed out to him and he just shrugged.

"I just let it grown that way,"

She smiled again; "I know, I just like it," She continued stroked it and he clasped her hand in his own, halting her movements.

"Why? It's just hair,"

"I know, but it's longer," She tried to get her hands out of his grasp and stroke his hair again.

"Stop touching it,"

She smiled at him; "But it's soft,"

"So are you're boobs," He pointed out and she stopped stroking it.

"But it's not embarrassing when I am touching it,"

"But that's not fair, you can't just touch my hair and then tell me to not touch your boobs," Ryuuto argued, not liking the double standards, although he didn't realise that it was completely different.

"Is that your ultimatum then?" She asked him and without a word he moved to squeeze her breasts; "Ah!" She slapped his hands away; "No, no, no! These," She crossed her arms again; "Are mine, no touching! Unless we are in a room. _Alone_,"

Ryuuto just looked at her carefully; "You are being so bitchy today, are you on your period?"

Aideena blinked in surprise at his comment; "What? No I'm not… Don't say that _word_!" She shook her head as if that would help her to remove that moment from her memory; "God what were you taught when you were a kid?"

"Well I know that girls have mood swings when they are on their periods, besides I was only asking, since you are being so bitchy I am taking it as a yes,"

"You…" She began to blush a deeper red, not feeling comfortable in talking about this; "You don't need to know when I am on my period,"

"You are blushing a lot today too," She said and poked her; "Are you sure you are okay?"

She prodded him in the chest; "_You're_ the one who kept grabbing my breasts in _public_, I can't help but blush," She turned away from him; "Aside from that I am fine, you just… need to stop grabbing me in public, you can hold my hand but that's it,"

"You're making it sound like _I'm_ the one who should be on their period," He looked at her for a moment before grabbing her hand and she laughed.

"_You_ as a girl… I don't think you'd survive," She looked down at their intertwined hands; "So," She looked into his amber eyes' "Where to?"

He looked around and then began to walk onwards, moving to the left of the hotel; "I'm glad I'm not a girl,"

"I doubt I'd be able to stand you if you were a girl," She paused for a moment; "Actually I probably would be around you at all, you are better off as a guy,"

"You wouldn't be any better as a boy,"

She giggled; "I'm a twin though, so I'm already a boy," She nudged him slightly as they walked on.

Ryuuto frowned; "I think you would be different from Ronan,"

Aideena didn't replied just looked at where they were going; "Do you have a clue as to where we are heading?"

"Nope,"

She shook her head and groaned; "Figured, Isn't there somewhere that some type of treasure might be buried around here?"

Ryuuto nodded; "We can look…"

"How about you go and look, I need to sit down," She said and sat down on the nearest rock, rubbing her shoulder and wondered why it was hurting so much.

He had been about to walk away when he noticed her wincing as she rubbed her shoulders; "Why are you in pain?"

"It's just a sore shoulder, I'm fine," She said with a slight smile as he sat next to her.

"But why is it sore?"

"Maybe I'm stressed?" She shrugged, not really knowing why her shoulder felt sore and achy, it just did.

"Then let's head back to the hotel," He takes her hand and pulls her up.

"But…" Aideena began to protest.

"But?"

"You wanted to look for treasure,"

"I can do that later, right now though I don't want you to be in pain," He told her as he pulled her along.

"Okay,"

As they entered the hotel they went up to their room, with Aideena not able to request her own room at the front desk, but she didn't really care right then and Ryuuto gently pushed her into their room.

"I think you should just lie down,"

She looked at him; "Couldn't you…" She trailed off for a moment but he just looked at her, nodding at her to continue; "Rub it for me?"

Ryuuto just looked at her for a moment and walked over to the bed; "If… That helps in a way…" He sat down behind her and slowly began to rub her shoulder gently.

She closed her eyes and began to lean into him; "That feels really nice…"

"Does it really help?" He asked as he began to pull her shirt down a little to get to more of her shoulder.

"Mmmhm," She replied with a nod and glanced at him; "You don't normally massage anyone do you?"

"Well no, I never had to," He said honestly, wondering if she thought he was doing a terrible job at it.

"It's really nice," She said and closed her eyes again; "It's feeling a little bit better," She turned to face him and kissed his cheek; "Thank you,"

Now it was Ryuuto's turn to blush; "No problem,"

She began to sit off the bed; "So, treasure?"

"No," He shook his head; "The bed is comfortable," He lay back on it.

"Yea but… We're meant to look for treasure,"

"Fine," He rolled off the bed and stood up.

She pushed him back down and sat on his lap; "Unless you wanted to pamper me a little bit more?"

"But you said you were feeling better…"

"Every girl likes to be pampered," She told him and rubbed her nose against his own; "Even more so when they really _like_ the one who is pampering them,"

"So what do you want me to do?" He asked wearily, hoping she wasn't wanting him to paint her nails or the like.

She smiled; and slide off his lap; "How about more massaging? But do the whole of my back?"

He nodded; "All right," He pulled off her shirt, she raised her arms to help him take it off and he threw it onto the floor as she moved to lie on her front again. He moved to sit over her, unclipping her bra, pulling the straps down and slowly began to move his hands over her back.

Aideena moaned softly and he smiled; "Seems like I'm not as bad as I thought,"

"You are rather good," She glanced over her shoulder; "I might just have to keep you here at all times,"

Ryuuto laughed as he continued; "I would gladly stay here," He moved up to her shoulders and then down her back and a little bit lower than he had been before.

"Huh?" She glanced over at him again; "You mean you would never leave this room… If I asked you to stay?"

"Well yea, I like being around you, so why should I leave if you asked me to stay with you?"

"But… You complained about me being bitchy before,"

"Yea but you wouldn't let me touch you,"

"We were in public," She pointed out once again; "You wouldn't like me to grab your cock in public, even if it is covered,"

Ryuuto became silent for a moment, understanding what she meant; "Yea I guess so,"

She sighed and returned to her previous position, letting him carry on as she wiggled her shoulders.

"Still not enough?"

"I thought you wanted to touch me?"

"Yea but…" He moved off her and she sat up, keeping her breasts covered with a pillow; "I prefer it when you don't want me to,"

"Huh? You _want _me to resist you?"

He just shrugged in reply and she nodded.

"All right then," She moved to put her bra back on.

"No, no!" He said and began to pull at the pillow.

"No," She tried to move away from him, but he crawled over to her and continued to tug at the pillow; "I'd… I'd rather not,"

He sighed and pushed her down onto the bed; "I want…"

"Doesn't get," She began to kick him and tried to wiggle free.

He had one of her arms in his hand but let it go as he tried to pull away the pillow again; "Don't be like this!"

She tugged the pillow back; "Why not?"

He just looked at her and smirked; "Well then…" He pulled her belt off and pulled her jeans down much to her surprise.

"Ah!" She began to kick him again.

"Stop doing that!" He cried out and kept pulling them down before sliding a hand between her legs.

She tried to bite back a moan; "You said you… You liked it when I acted like that…" She reminded him.

"Well you don't have to kick me," He told her, continuing to rub.

"Well I didn't expect you to pull at my… _clothes,_" She raised her hips up at him.

"I'm just full of surprises," He whispered into her ear and moved his fingers again.

Aideena cried out, putting her head back as she moaned in pleasure; "I… I _know_ that…."

He smirked and moved to kiss her exposed neck; "Good," He continued to rub her some more, a bit faster than before.

She whimpered softly and moved her hips towards him; "I thought you were supposed to… Pamper me?" She moved her hands to stroke his hair.

"Sorry," He whispered into her ear and began to nibble her ear.

She continued to stroke his hair and moaned some more as he began to move from her ear to her neck, continuing what he was doing with his other hand, moving it back and forth as he felt her shudder and cry out softly.

Bringing his hand back up he licked his fingers;

"Mhm,"

"Hm… taste good?" She asked him with a small smile, her eyes partially closed.

"_Very _good," He replied and leaned in for another kiss.

"Really?" She moved in for the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck; "But just how good?"

He looked at her, resting his hands on either side of her and asked; "What do you mean?"

"Just… How good was it?" She moved but and nuzzled his neck; "I… I rather liked it,"

"I did say it was good,"

She blushed again, wondering if he was angry at her for asking the question. She was getting used to their love making but she had moment when she just wanted to know; "All right,"

Without a word he leaned down and kissed her cheek, before moving to lie next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Thank you," She whispered.

"What for?" He asked, wondering if something was wrong although he wasn't sure what _could_ be wrong, aside from their minor arguments everything was fine.

"For pampering me," She said and turned to face him, letting him rest his head on her chest and starting to stroke his hair again.

"You don't need to thank me for that,"

"But I wanted to," She felt her eyelids become rather heavy; "Love you,"

He lifted his head off and looked at her, her eyes closed and he smiled; "I love you too," He told her softly and moved back to rest on her chest, his arms wrapped securely around her as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
